Somewhere Down the Road
by Eternity in Paris
Summary: "We had the right love at the wrong time/Somewhere down the road our roads are gonna cross again/Sometimes goodbyes are not forever" Based on Barry Manilow's song, Somewhere Down the Road. Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. There's never enough characters given. ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC


_**I swear, this is an actual one-shot now lol XD I was flipping through my notebook and was counting the pages that I used and I considered putting multiple chapters for it again. But that already happened with **__**Any Other World**__** and **__**If "Happy Ever After" Did Exist**__** so I just made this a one-shot. I hope you guys like it(: if you haven't read my other stories feel free to visit them :D**_

_**This story was supposed to be based off of 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. But my parents were playing Barry Manilow songs the night I wrote this and the song called 'Somewhere Down The Road' came on and it just screamed Jibbs. So I just had to write this based on that song. It's better if you listen to it while you read my story(: ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything.**_

* * *

**Somewhere Down the Road**

"I love you Jethro." Jenny wiped the tear that escaped her eyes. Leaving the man that she loved was the hardest thing she ever done. But their relationship wouldn't really work out. He wasn't part of her five-point plan.

She sighed as she slipped the Dear John letter in the coat and placed it on the back of the chair. Jenny zipped up her bags and quietly slipped out of their dimly lit hotel room. She cast one last glace at the still slumbering man on the bed, oblivious to what was happening. Jenny smiled sadly and closed the door softly.

An hour later, Jethro Gibbs stirred away from the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. He reached for his lover but only touched a cold and already made bed.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked, scratching his eyes sleepily. When she didn't answer him, he looked up and only noticed the quietness of the room. He pushed the comforter off of him and walked in the bathroom to check if she was in there. When he didn't find her, he walked back in the room and saw her coat hanging on the back of the chair. When he lifted it off, an envelope fell out. He carefully opened it and started reading.

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you are reading this, I'm probably long gone. Please don't come after me or look for me. I'm sorry that I had to resort to this kind of goodbye. I just wanted you to know, I did consider not taking the job that was offered to me. Why would I? When I had you by my side and I loved you so much. At least, that's what really mattered at first. But that night while we were up on the Eiffel tower, I told you that I love you. The only thing you said was 'That'll be the day' and it broke my heart in a million pieces. That was when I made a five-point plan. And considering you didn't return my feelings, I figured that this was the easiest way out. If you ever felt the same way, I'm really sorry that I still left you. I guess we just had this love at the wrong time huh? Jethro, I really am truly and very sorry. I can never say it enough. Our paths will cross again someday. I'll miss you._

_Yours,_

_Jenny_

* * *

A month later, Jenny sat on the edge of her tub at her Georgetown home. She was waiting for the timer to finish so she can find out what the result is. She has been feeling under the weather lately. Very nauseous, always running to throw up in the bathroom every morning, and crazy mood swings.

The timer dinged and Jenny grabbed the little white stick. It said pregnant. _Pregnant_. Jenny Shepard was goddamn pregnant. She stood up and began pacing in her large bathroom.

"No. This can't be happening!" She began talking to herself. "That was one time! _One time_! And this is what I get! _Oh my God_. I'm going to have a baby… I'm going to be a mother…" Jenny tried to calm herself down as she walked in her room and lied down on her bed with her hands on her stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby…" A smile slowly crept on her face.

* * *

Nine months later at Bethesda Naval Hospital, a baby girl was born on April Tenth.

"What would you like to name her Ms. Shepard?" The nurse asked.

"Jaden Lily Céline Shepard." Jenny answered, looking up from her daughter. She had Jenny's Auburn hair and her father's startling Blue eyes.

"Ms. Shepard? A Dr. Donald Mallard and a Ziva David is here to see you. Should I let them in?"

"Yes please."

"Ziva! Ducky!" Jenny smiled at her old friends.

"Ah, Jennifer! How are you and your little angel?"

"I'm fine thank you. I would like you guys to meet my daughter, Jaden Lily Céline Shepard."

"She is very beautiful Jenny!" Ziva smiled.

"She has her father's eyes!" Ducky exclaimed.

"She does." Jenny smiled at the gurgling baby.

* * *

Years later at the NCIS Headquarters, Director Morrow and Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the darkness of the MTAC watching a video feed.

"And… It's confirmed. Mission is successful!" The tech crew announced. Everyone stood up and started congratulating each other. Thomas Morrow and Jethro Gibbs continued with their conversation.

"Either way Jethro, you're not my problem anymore."

"You firing me sir?"

"I've been offered the position of Deputy Director at Homeland Security." Thomas Morrow smiled at Gibbs and continued walking down the remaining steps.

"He's all yours now Director." Morrow looked at the lady sitting in front. She stood up and Gibbs was caught off guard when, none other than Jenny Shepard was standing right in front of him.

"Hello Jethro. Should we skip the 'You haven't changed a bit' bull?" She smirked.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Morrow laughed at their little exchange as he walked out of MTAC.

"How've you been Jen?"

"I'm good." Jenny smiled. "And you?"

"Never been better."

"It's been what, Sixteen years since the last time I saw you?"

"Yup. I still have that 'Dear John' letter too. Just in case you were curious."

"Jethro…"

"No hard feelings Jen." Gibbs rolled his eyes at her again.

"On the job, it will be Director." She said, crossing her arms.

"What about off the job?"

"There will not be any 'off the job' Agent Gibbs." Jenny glared at him and walked towards the Director's office.

* * *

After a couple of nights, Gibbs decided to visit Jenny at her house to check on her since she was kidnapped by some crazy drug dealer earlier in the day. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When the door opened, it wasn't Jenny. It was someone who resembled Jenny but was much younger and had Blue eyes instead of Green.

"Uh, can I help you?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"Does Jenny Shepard still live here?"

"Yeah. Do you need anything?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I work with her. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry." The girl apologized and moved aside to let Gibbs pass and shut the door behind him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just visiting her." Gibbs slowly walked down the hallway and admired the pictures that adorned the wall.

"Would you like to drink anything Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I would like Bourbon please. And call me Gibbs." He said, walking in the kitchen and looked at the school things that littered around the table. The girl gave him a weird look but continued getting the drink anyway.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing. I don't get why you guys like those stuff."

"It's an acquired taste."

"Funny. She says the same thing." The girl laughed as she handed him the drink. "I'm Jaden by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Jaden."

"Same here. So, how long have you known my mom?"

"Your mom?" Gibbs asked, almost choking on his drink.

"Uh, yeah?" Jaden gave him a confused look. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Jenny Shepard is your mom?"

"Duh. Why do you think I live here?"

"You could be her niece or something…"

"Okay… How long have you known my mom?"

"Jen and I go way back."

"Were you guys lovers?" Jaden asked. Wiggling her eye brows at Gibbs.

"Why don't you ask your mom?" Gibbs laughed and pointed at Jenny who was standing by the kitchen door.

"Hi mom! I thought you were still at the meeting?" Jaden stood up guiltily and greeted her mom.

"Jaden, go up to your room now!" Jenny ordered.

"But Agent Gibbs is-"

"No buts young lady! _Now_!"

"Bye Agent Gibbs. It was nice meeting you." Jaden sighed and went up to her room.

* * *

"What are you doing here Jethro?"

"Since when did you have a daughter Jen?" Gibbs asked, standing up and walking closer to Jenny.

"Since a long time ago. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you got home already. You should be resting after what happened today."

"I'm fine. I just had to go run to an emergency meeting."

"Who is Jaden's father Jen?"

"That's need to know."

"I can recognize her eyes anywhere!"

"Well it seems like you already know! What's the point in asking me?"

"Dammit Jen! I want to hear it come from you!"

"You don't need to know who it is."

"It's a simple yes or no question Jen. Is she mine?"

"Jethro… don't-"

"How old is she?"

"She's Sixteen."

"Jen, I swear…" Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You'll what Jethro?" Jenny taunted Gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that easy!"

"Why?"

"Look, when I came back here I didn't know that I was pregnant. I went to your to tell you and found out that you were _married_!"

"Jen, I would've left Diane for you."

"Why? Because you got me pregnant? You didn't even tell me that you were already married when we started our relationship when we went undercover in Paris! I had to find out from Ducky!"

"I-"

"Did you know how guilty I felt? I was the other woman! That was probably the reason why you never told me that you loved me huh? And then I just had to get pregnant to top it off! Don't get me wrong, I don't regret having Jaden in my life. She was the one thing that gave me joy when all I wanted to do was wallow in self-pity because her father doesn't even know that she exists and I watched him be happy with someone else!"

"Jenny I-"

"Just go Jethro." Jenny wiped the tears that ran down her face. "There's no place for you in our lives. We got this far without you."

"But-"

"Just _leave_." Jenny ordered, opening the door and slamming it shut once he stepped outside.

* * *

"Do you know what's up with Gibbs lately?" Tony asked Ziva as they watched their boss talk with Ducky by the elevator.

"He has been quiet than usual, yes?"

"And he hasn't spoken to the lady-director too! They've been avoiding each other."

"Maybe she's just busy… That's probably the reason why we don't see her around Tony. She's the Director after all." Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Don't you think maybe they slept together? I mean, it's pretty obvious that they had a past together and-" Tony was cut off when Gibbs started raising his voice.

"-the point is Ducky, you knew and didn't tell me!"

"Uh oh." McGee scrambled back down on his desk.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked at him.

"Yes boss?"

"Search Jaden Shepard."

"Who is she boss?" Tony asked.

"None of your business DiNozzo."

"Of course. Sorry boss!"

"McGee, what do you have?"

"Uh, her full name is Jaden Lily Céline Shepard. She was born at Bethesda Naval Hospital and just turned Sixteen on April Tenth. Here's her driver's license." McGee pressed a button on the clicker and Jaden's license appeared on the plasma.

"Oh, she's pretty!" DiNozzo smiled.

"And too young for you Tony." Ziva said.

"Age is just a number Zee-vah!"

"Unless you want to be considered a pedophile."

"I'm not _that _old!"

* * *

"Whoa. Why am I on your TV?" Jaden appeared behind them, startling the three agents gathered around the plasma screen.

"Hi! I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. How can I help you?" Tony smiled and shook her hand as McGee closed her photo.

"I'm actually just looking for the Director's office."

"Oh, go up the stairs and turn right. It will be the last door down."

"Thanks. Hey Gibbs!" Jaden waved at Gibbs.

"Waiting for your mom?"

"Yeah. We have a lunch date."

Gibbs continued chatting with her until they noticed the Director's office door open and Jenny came out with her coat.

"Jaden." Jenny called on her daughter, not looking at anyone on the team and avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"Coming!" Jaden walked up the steps and stood next to her mother on the catwalk. "It was nice meeting you!" She smiled at Tony and McGee. The team watched as they got on the elevator with Jenny still avoiding Gibbs' stare.

* * *

"She was like the Director's clone or something." Tony said.

"She's her daughter Tony. What do you expect?" Ziva answered.

"What? You knew?"

"Jenny and I were partners back in the day." Ziva stared at her computer to avoid the look that Gibbs sent her way.

"Okay… Boss! Did you know about this?"

"Uh huh. Of course I did." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Why did you want to do a search on her anyway boss?"

"No reason." Gibbs turned and walked to the back elevator.

"How much would you two like to bet that he knows more that he's letting on?" Tony's eyes flicked between Ziva and McGee.

"I don't think it's any of our business Tony."

"McGee's right. We should really just mind our own business before Gibbs gives all of us head slaps."

"I bet she's a Giblet!" Abby exclaimed from the cubicle next to McGee's, startling all of them again.

"Since when do you creep around like Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"I don't creep around like Gibbs Timmy!"

* * *

"So tell me mom, is there anything going on between you and Agent Gibbs?" Jaden peered over the menu and smiled innocently at her mother.

"What has gotten you curious about Jethro now?"

"_Jethro_? First name basis I see…"

"Why do you keep asking about Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked again, ignoring her daughter's comment.

"You guys have so much in common!"

"We do not."

"Yes you do! You both drink that icky Bourbon and when I asked him why he drinks it. He said that it's an-"

"Acquired taste."

"Yeah, exactly!"

"We were just partners back in the day, alright? Happy now?"

"Not quite."

"What else do you want to know?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever date him?"

"Ugh… Yes, I did."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Jaden Lily Céline Shepard!"

"What? I'm Sixteen mom. I already took Health class and I passed with flying colors." Jaden sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I did. There, I answered your ridiculous questions. Can we order now?"

"One last thing…"

"What?"

"Is he my dad?" Jaden cautiously asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard you guys fighting that one night in the hallway. You weren't exactly quiet. And I noticed that we had the same eyes."

"Jaden I-"

"Is he?"

"I… yes. Jethro is your father."

"Do you still love him?" Jaden took her mother's hand and held it.

"I do." Jenny admitted.

"So what's stopping you? From what I heard, he's single and as far as I know you are too! Do you know how much the two of you are worth on the betting pool that NCIS has?"

"How do you know these things?" Jenny gave her daughter a strange look.

"That's why it took me so long to get up to your floor. Do you really think that your security in the lobby just stands there all day and go _securitizing_?"

"Well, no." Jenny shook her head at her daughter's choice of words.

"So?"

"So what?"

"_So what I'm still a rock star_!" Jaden rolled her eyes at her mother. "Don't wait another Sixteen years to get a chance. He's right there in front of you…"

"It's not that easy. I hurt him. _Bad_. And I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

"I see the way you look at each other when you think that no one is looking. I know that when you tried to tell him about me, you found out that he was already married. But that was just one thing. Fight for him because of all the good things that he has done. Don't give up for one mistake that he clearly regretted."

"It's just… it's complicated okay?"

* * *

"Hey Agent Gibbs!" Jaden greeted Gibbs nervously.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Uhm actually, I just… wanted to say that I know that _you _know and I'm really sorry that she didn't tell you but she already told you her reason and I hope that you don't blame her and I already talked to her about how she feels and I think that you should talk and again, I really just don't want you to blame her okay?" Jaden gasped for air as she used it all saying that one whole thing to Gibbs.

Tony and McGee had a confused look on their faces while Ziva's mouth was hanging open as her eyes darted between Jaden and Gibbs.

"I don't blame her for anything." Gibbs said plainly.

"Okay, I just said that one whole thing and that's the only thing you say but… fine. You don't?"

"Nope. Never did. I'm just disappointed that she never told me and I never got the chance to be there."

"Well, you still can though…" Jaden smiled.

"You mean that?" Gibbs stood up from his desk and stood in front of his daughter.

"I do. Especially when there's a boyfriend and parties and on my wedding-"

"Alright! We'll talk about those kinds of things some other time." He laughed.

"I want you to be there for everything. I know you missed a lot in the past but there's nothing like the present."

Gibbs smiled and hugged his daughter for the first time and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Wait, she…" Tony pointed back and forth between his boss and Jaden.

"She's my daughter DiNozzo."

"With who?"

"Jenny Shepard, duh." Jaden laughed.

"I knew it! I win the pool!" Tony jumped up from his chair and Gibbs gave him a stern look. "Shutting up now, boss!"

"You know she still has feelings for you right?"

"I think that was gone a long time ago." He sighed.

"What if it's not?"

"I doubt it."

"What if I told you that I kinda interrogated her at lunch? And she confessed… Would you go up there to her and take her in your arms and-"

"Okay! I get it." Gibbs stopped her from continuing by covering her mouth with his hand. He looked up and smirked as he watched Jenny walk inside of MTAC. He pulled his hand back and took the stairs by two.

"Would you barge in there and _profess_ your _undying _and _endless love_ for her? Possibly in front of SecNav?" Jaden teased.

"Oh I'll do more than that." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, ew." Jaden made gagging noises as she watched her father follow her mother inside.

"Damn girl! That was intense!" Abby laughed at Jaden's antics. "I'm Abby by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Jaden." She laughed as Abby gave her a bear hug.

"So my Silver Haired Fox and my Fearless Red-head Leader huh?" Abby raised her eye brows.

"Yup!" Jaden smiled.

"You are one badass combination!" Abby high-fived her.

* * *

Jenny was speaking with the Secretary of the Navy when Gibbs stepped inside of MTAC.

"Jen."

"Not now Jethro."

"It's important."

"I'm sure it can wait a few minutes."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and grabbed Jenny by her shoulders.

"What are you-" She was cut off when Gibbs crashed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Jenny pushed him away with tears in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Jethro?" She yelled.

"It means that I still have feelings for you Jen! I always have! It was stupid of me not to tell you that a long time ago. I love you Jenny! I should've gone after you in Paris when I found that letter. But I was too much of a coward and I'm sorry."

"You just broke your own rule Jethro…"

"I know. And I'll gladly break more just for you."

Gibbs walked closer to Jenny and held her hands.

"I can't do this Jethro. It's not just me that can get hurt this time. I have Jaden now too."

"I ever hurt you or Jaden. I promise that."

"I can't."

"Jen, I already said it but I'll say it again. I love you. I won't let you go ever again."

"Promise me-"

"I promise, with all my heart, that I will always love you and will never let any harm come to you or our daughter. I want us to be a family, Jen. A _complete_ family."

Jenny wiped the tears that ran down her face.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too. Always." Gibbs smiled and captured her lips with his own

* * *

_We had the right love_

_At the wrong time_

_Guess I always knew inside_

_I wouldn't have you for a long time_

_Those dreams of yours_

_Are shining on distant shores_

_And if they're calling you away_

_I have no right to make you stay_

_But somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are gonna cross again_

_It doesn't really matter when_

_But somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours_

_Will come to see_

_That you belong to me_

_Sometimes goodbyes are not forever_

_It doesn't matter if you're gone_

_I still believe in us together_

_I understand more than you think I can_

_You have to go out on your own_

_So you can find your way back home_

_And somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are gonna cross again_

_It doesn't really matter where_

_But somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours_

_Will come to see_

_That you belong with me_

_Letting go is just another way to say_

_I'll always love you so_

_We had the right love at the wrong time_

_Maybe we've only just begun_

_Maybe the best is yet to come_

_Cause somewhere down the road_

_Our roads are gonna cross again_

_It doesn't really matter where_

_But somewhere down the road_

_I know that heart of yours_

_Will come to see_

_That you belong with me_

* * *

"Do you Jennifer Shepard, take this man as your husband?"

"I do." Jenny smiled.

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do." Gibbs smiled at Jenny.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gibbs lifted the veil and smiled at Jenny.

"Just kiss her already!" Jaden, Abby, and Tony said from their seats, earning a chuckle from the audience.

Gibbs and Jenny laughed at them before meeting halfway for the kiss that everyone was waiting for. They all stood up from their seats and clapped for the newly married couple.

"I love you Mrs. Gibbs."

"I love you too Mr. Gibbs." Jenny smiled at her husband.

End.

* * *

_**Guys… This was one heck of a story. I really thought it was gonna be short. It was like, 15 pages on Word. And 5,000 something words. Gosh. I don't think I'll write one-shots ever again XD I hope you guys liked it(: Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. No mean ones please. Make sure to check out my other stories!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**~P**_


End file.
